An on-vehicle infrared sensor is configured as a semiconductor chip formed with a light-receiving element mounted on a lead frame, and packaged with mold resin. In such a sensor package, as the chip size becomes longer, bending load (external stress) becomes likely. This load can affect sensing sensitivity.